The Cullens Read Twilight
by kikichugirl
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. Alice takes from Bella's old room 4 books, and knows that they are about Bella. Reluctantly. Bella allows Alice and Edward to read them aloud to the family and Jacob, beginning with Twilight. EPOV, BPOV, and APOV. Canon pairings.HIATUS
1. Preface: Confirmed

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. I'm also looking for someone to betaread this story or any story that I will write in the future. I would like that you are good in characterization, not just spelling and grammar, as I am already good at these things. It would help if you have a betareader profile up for me to read. Also, you can't have written this topic, please. I don't want my fic to become a copy of yours. I also have decided to write the series in EPOV, but I don't know when I will start that. I have part of Chapter 2 in my notebook, and I just need to type it up. Enjoy!**

**The Cullens Read Twilight**

**Preface**

**Edward's POV  
**Although I could hear her thoughts now, if she allowed it, I was glad that my sister had found those books. I couldn't wait to find out what she'd been thinking in the meadow that first time. I was sure anything that my angel had written was beautiful, like her. If I had a heartbeat, it would be thumping in excitement by now.

**Alice's POV  
**I closed my eyes as the vision came again, crystal clear. Bella wouldn't like the attention. I frowned, but smiled as I saw that she would allow this. _Edward_, I screamed in my mind. _Want to know something?_

I headed downstairs to tell Bella and Edward about my discovery. Edward would be happy.

**Bella's POV  
**I sighed again. My vampire mind remembered perfectly that they'd been in my old room, as I had been the one who found them. I'd confirmed that Alice had these books now upon smelling faintly my human scent mixed with paper around the house. I wouldn't mind unless Alice showed them to the family. If she did, I would refuse to wear any of her clothes until she apologized, the little pixie. I wondered if Alice had realized I knew what she'd been doing, what she'd done. I wasn't human anymore, so I wasn't an idiot. I doubted she even knew that I'd found them and put them there.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated, and they keep me going. Suggestions & critiques are recommended, I want to know what my writing needs improvement on.**


	2. Chapter 1:  Found

**Chapter 1: Found**

**Bella's POV  
**"Dad, I'm going up to my room!" I told him gently.

Entering my old room, I tried to ignore the human scent that filled it. It burned my throat and made me want to drink its owner's blood, although that would never happen. Since Edward often wasn't welcome here, I'd come without him, only with Renesmee.

I remembered how I'd found four books recently. They'd been lying on the street, and realizing that they were about my human life, I decided to keep them. Now, I carefully lifted my desk with one hand and held it up gingerly. It looked fragile with my inhuman strength holding it up. Trying to ignore the small pain of the reminder that Edward had done almost the same when he'd left me, I removed the floorboard and under it, placed the books in it with my other hand. I replaced the floorboard and gently set my desk back down. I would make sure nobody found out. Not even Edward. My human life and my human thoughts had been too embarrassing sometimes. I shuddered internally of what might happen if they found the books.

I headed downstairs, wondering how this human knew enough about my new family and me to write four books about us. I didn't think the Volturi would find out soon enough to kill them, though I felt bad for this poor human if they ever did. I hoped Alice wouldn't see. She'd probably seen and heard when I decided where to hide them. Damn. I hoped she wouldn't tell, but I doubted that she would do as I wanted. I groaned internally. Alice would be Alice.

Renesmee pressed her hand to my face, asking me where I had been. "if I told you, you'd tell Daddy, so I can't," I replied softly. "Let's go home."

"Bye, Dad," I said quietly as I stepped out the door, trying not to break anything and look human.

"Bye, Bells. See you soon," he answered. "Bye, Ness." He smiled and waved at us.

I headed home to greet Edward and make sure Alice hadn't found out. If she did, I would rip her miserable head off.

**Alice****'s POV  
**I'd quietly followed Bella to Charlie's when I'd had the strangest vision of Bella in her room, holding up a table while she hid four books. Not wanting Charlie to be aware, I waited until Bella and Nessie left before scaling the wall and hopping through the window. I found the books easily. My mind recalled the vision perfectly. Bella's familiar old scent still burned me a little, but I was in control. I stared in surprise as I realized the books were about Bella. Carefully, I ran home, intending to read them. I knew Bella didn't want anyone to know. I frowned in annoyance. Though I loved her, that girl never did anything I would want. She still had bad fashion sense and hated big parties.

I stepped through the doorway of our home and flitted up the stairs to the room that belonged to Jasper and me. At a speed no human could detect. I hid them, hoping Edward wasn't listening.

**Edward's POV  
**I heard Bella and Nessie returning. My muscles bunched in anticipation of feeling complete again, and a smile broke across my face when they entered. I took my love's hand and felt the calm spread through me. I didn't need Jasper. This was good enough. I took my love's hand and felt the calm spread through me. I touched my lips to hers, feeling the electric shock of happiness and _her_ spread through me.

Alice burst through the doors hurriedly and raced up the stairs toward her room. I searched her mind, wondering what she was up to... _I hope Edward doesn't hear about the books. They're about Bella..._ She didn't want anyone to know.

My head twisted toward where Alice was now, back down the stairs. _What? _my eyes questioned.

_Shh! Don't tell Bella! _she screamed in her mind.

I arched my eyebrows, questioning. Visions of an angry Bella flashed through my mind, the result of the future being altered as I thought about asking Bella about it. I quickly shoved the thought aside, and the vision faded.

"What, Edward?" my Bella asked. "What did Alice see?"

"Something you don't need to worry about, love," I soothed her.

I watched her expression change from confusion to suspicion in half a second before she quickly smoothed it. "Let's take Renesmee back to the cottage," I suggested rather hastily.

"All right," she agreed, pulling me toward the door.

I sighed, knowing that Bella would find out soon anyway. She'd been exceptionally observant as a human and her vampiric senses would surely know something was up. She'd already been suspicious.

I wouldn't help the secret be kept or hidden, I decided. I didn't want to upset my Bella by lying to her; she would surely see through me. I could never hurt her.

I suddenly remembered Alice thinking about these books, and almost jumped in surprise. Could vampires freeze in shock? We were already cold, however. They were _Bella_'s books. They were of her human life, I realized with conviction. I suddenly wished Bella would find out soon. I wanted to know her human thoughts so desperately.

_No_, I reminded myself. I shouldn't be so selfish. What Bella wanted was always more important than what I wanted. Her over me. I couldn't ever stand it if she was even a little hurt. I remembered the agonizing feeling of her absence, and shuddered.

Bella, my angel, was here with me, with Renesmee. The two people I couldn't live without. I had to stop worrying.

Bella, Renesmee, and I strolled toward our cottage, pulling me from my thoughts. "It's late, " she murmured to our Nessie. "Goodnight, my baby girl. Sweet dreams," she whispered as we tucked her in.

"Momma, read me something with Daddy," Nessie pleaded.

I smiled and took the novel that Bella'd been reading last night from her. My love took turns reading to her until slowly, her breath evened and her face became peaceful with sleep. She was beautiful.

* * *

**Please review! I know my chapters are short and I have yet to finish chapter 2, but reviews keep me going. Thanks to all who reviewed. You keep me posting! Please do tell me if I made any typos. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Permission

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the queen of the Twilight universe – she owns it.**

**Chapter 2: Permission**

**Bella's POV**  
The sun was just illuminating the cool morning sky when we got dressed. I laughed as I carefully picked out the least conspicuous pieces of clothing and sniffed it, memorizing their scents. Though we didn't sleep, I enjoyed my peaceful nights with Edward. It helped to ease some of the newborn turmoil within me. Although I'd been changed over six months ago, I still enjoyed that excuse.

Edward's calm voice interrupted my musings. "Ready now?" he asked in his beautiful velvet voice. I was lost again in the beauty of it.

"Not quite." I smiled at him. I sighed and picked up my obnoxious, repulsive contacts—Alice had made me hold onto them, in case of an unexpected human visitor—upon making sure that my newborn strength would not ruin them. I did not know if Charlie would come today. I had seen him yesterday, and I did not want to test my control again today. I was not in the mood.

It was still barely light when we ran to the main house together. Dressing at vampire speed had not taken long. I hoped Ness wouldn't awaken and find me gone; we'd left early to discuss a few things with Alice about our schedule today at her request. I grimaced at the thought of being a personal Barbie for her again. Edward kissed my forehead soothingly, guessing what was on my mind. I squeezed his hand in return.

Alice. The name made me wonder if she had found my books and told Edward with her mind yesterday. She would face my anger today when I confirmed my theory. Maybe I should have asked Edward.

He felt the tension in me as soon as I realized he could. "Bella," his voice light and gentle as a feather, "are you upset?" he questioned. His tone was anxious.

"No…" I replied. "Just thinking. What exactly _did_ Alice tell you yesterday?"

I saw the guilty look flash across his eyes, too quick for human eyes to detect, before he tried to hide it, but I could tell he'd realized it was too late to do so; I'd already seen it.

Before I could be too suspicious, he replied hastily, "She had a surprise for you. It was a secret," his voice was calm, collected, and smooth. Too smooth. I was sure he was lying. My expression twisted into one of distrust but decided to let it go. If Alice wanted me to know, she'd most certainly tell me herself.

As soon as I decided to ask Alice, she flew down the stairs. "Hi, Bella," she chirped. "And no, I won't tell you."

I sighed, staring at her in disbelief. With a flash of horror, I remembered the feeling of suspicion with perfect clarity. My vampire mind never forgot. What if Alice knew of my books? I frowned anxiously.

"It's okay, love," Edward whispered soothingly in my ear. He tightened his arm around my waist, pulling me closer in comfort. Although he couldn't read my thoughts right now, he knew me well enough.

He stared at Alice blankly. "You've got to tell her. You shouldn't keep secrets from her this way." His tone was irritated, but still the voice of an angel.

"No, it's okay," I replied. "If she won't tell, are you going to force it from her?" I did not want my …husband – I smiled at the thought – to get in a fight with my favorite sister. I flinched at the thought.

Alice's face was blank for a moment. "Um, Bella," she hesitated. Her tone was wary in contrast to her usual hyperactive, pixie-like personality. "I took your books yesterday." She seemed regretful, and watched me with her eyes in the present and future to make sure I wouldn't lose control. I had never seen a vampire seem so vulnerable; it seemed out of place in Alice's expression.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you. Though I'm pretty sure you won't." Alice smiled at me. Alice and her visions… I scowled.

I thought about that for a bit, but my vampire mind was rather quick. Alice must have taken my books for a good reason, and Edward had always wanted to know my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye, I sensed Jasper walk over and hug Alice. I didn't really want to upset them—after all, they _were_ my family.

I sighed, and not a sixteenth of a second had passed before my anger at her actions subsided into slight annoyance. Jasper, noticing the changed in my mood, looked at me questioningly. "Bella?" he asked.

Edward squeezed me sympathetically, knowing that I did not like to be the center of attention.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, even though my body did not need it. I stared at Alice's feet, and with a tone that rang with finality, I replied flatly, "Fine. Read it to the family, aloud, or however you want. But if you, Emmett, or anyone else makes a joke out of it, I _will_ rip your miserable throat out. And I will make sure no one stops me," I growled quietly.

"Okay, okay," Alice blurted impatiently. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh! Jacob and Nessie should hear this too!"

I glared at Alice. "You can be _so_ annoying. But only if they really _want_ to." I didn't want them to be forced as much as I didn't want them embarrassing me, but if they really wanted to know about my human life, I would allow them.

Alice smiled, practically bouncing. "Thanks, Bella. Want to go shopping now?" She could _not_ be serious!

Edward shot her a look, but I laughed. "I think my wardrobe is good enough today, thank you," and then I added to Edward, "Renesmee? She'll be waking soon," I reminded him.

He took my hand. "Let's go, he said, leading me forward. "See you later, Alice, Jazz," he murmured.

"Bye," I added. "I'll be back with Nessie soon."

Alice's face was blank for a moment before she frowned slightly. "Great," she said sarcastically. "I hate being blind," and then, "Bye."

**Edward's POV  
**"That was very calm of you over there, love," I praised Bella. We strolled toward the cottage at a human's pace. "I thought you'd snap." My Bella was still beautiful when she was angry, but she was also dangerous. An angel monster, I thought.

"Really? I didn't want to go crazy again. Once I realized what Alice was implying, I was okay with it." Oh, my Bella. So selfless. "Besides," she continued, "I'd thought you always wanted to know my thoughts in my human days?" Her eyes sparkled, inviting, happy. So beautiful, and she was mine. I leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

Suddenly, I _did_want to know her thoughts. I wanted to know everything about her, and I would never get enough of her. "Please? Allow me to know _everything?_" I tried to dazzle her.

"Edward," she sighed and her breath blew into my face, capturing me. Her eyes melted, and I was lost in their amber depths. "Didn't you hear what I told Alice?" She smiled at me. "I said everyone could, and all at the same time, too. An," she paused, annoyance marring her expression, though still lovely, "please, please try to restrain Emmett. I don't want him embarrassing me," she pleaded.

Emmett. He could be so annoying when he wanted to. "Emmett…" I growled. "If he makes a single joke, he'll be gone, love. By me." He deserved it.

"Be nice, Edward," Bella muttered under her breath. She was so selfless. Even hating Emmett's obnoxious jokes, she wanted me to be nice.

"Bella…" I sighed, but she shook her head and put a finger to my lips. "You don't have to do that." I kissed her finger, and smiled at her.

"It's okay, Edward." She smiled back. "Let's get going. Nessie will be up soon and Jake would want to see her," she reminded me again.

Right. Our daughter. It was way past dawn now, and she liked getting up early.

**Alice's POV  
**I knew where Edward and Bella were, and I didn't see them coming back too soon for my liking. Good. I needed a little time to prepare, and I hoped the dog wouldn't ruin my schedule for the day again, though I knew my hoping was useless. As much as he did for Ness, he rendered my ability useless, much to my annoyance. I sighed. I was already blind whenever I'd tried to see Nessie.

Jasper's gift started me on my preparations. Sending waves of calm toward me, he reminded me, "You need to get those books. Bella, Edward, and Ness will be here soon."

"Yeah, I know, Jazz. Thanks. You don't have to worry about me." I took his hand. "Want to help me?"

My eyes zoned out for a millisecond, and then I knew he'd accept. "Let's go," I suggested. He nodded.

We flew up the stairs at vampire speed. I retrieved the books from where I'd stashed them yesterday. I set them down in the living room. Jasper followed me.

"Jazz, I need you to move the furniture into a circle. Please do try to be careful; Esme adores them, though I'll try to stop you before you break anything." I smiled at him. "I'm counting on you."

He kissed my lips sweetly. "Anything for you." The creaking noises told that he was working.

I ran into the forest looking for flowers. After picking up a few wildflowers, I strolled into the streets and walked in to buy a vase. After making sure no humans were looking, I raced home.

Jasper had set couches and chairs in a circle. He was fast… but we were all fast. He grinned as he felt my satisfaction radiating out of me. I set the flowers in the vase, filled it with water, and placed the vase on the glass table in the center. It wasn't necessary, but it would make Bella more at ease, and it was fitting.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett will be home soon," I murmured absently. They'd been on an extended hunting trip, preferring to relax a bit on the mountains. Only my curiosity at Bella's refusal to go had kept me here.

"You want me to warn them not to tell Bella about the preparations?" he asked.

"Thanks so much, Jasper. Love you. Actually, they shouldn't tell Edward either. He'll think we're overdoing it all." I laughed.

"Yeah. Love you, Alice."

"Come back before Edward and Bella!" I yelled out the back door.

I closed my eyes. They would probably be back with Renesmee in half an hour. If I worked at vampire speed, I could easily finish before that time was up.

* * *

"Come in, Bella, Edward, Nessie." I ran up and hugged them quickly.

"Hey, Alice." Bella smiled, but her eyes narrowed when she saw the arrangements. Of course she'd think they didn't need to be made. "This is _so_ unnecessary, Alice," she sighed.

Edward's eyes flickered to me for a second. "Sorry, love," he apologized, stroking her face. "I couldn't keep her down. She hid her thoughts too well." He shot a mock-glare at me. I grinned back.

Out of habit, I gestured to the circle of furniture. "At least sit down. Jacob—" I grimaced, "—will be here soon. So will the rest of our family."

Jasper nodded, sending calming waves of calm toward Bella and leading them toward their seats, out of habit and courtesy. Vampires didn't need to sit, but Jacob and Nessie would like to, when they came. It looked comfortable.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and with it came the smell of wolf. I frowned. The house was going to smell utterly terrible, and I would not be able to see. But this was all for Bella, not for me. I would have to put up with it.

I sighed and watched Carlisle open the door. He had returned a while after I'd finished, before Bella and Edward had arrived. Esme had arrived with him. "Welcome, Jacob," he offered in greeting. "Sit down. Alice has a surprise for all of us." Remembering what Bella wanted, he added, "but you can leave if you don't want to hear this."

Jacob sauntered into the room and shut the door behind him. "What surprise?" he asked, taking a seat. He raised his eyebrows.

I spoke up. "Sit down, and Bella or Edward can tell you. I'm leaving so I can see. I need to know when Emmet and Rose will be back." Jasper had failed to find them, but knowing that they were with Carlisle, he had not bothered to continue searching.

"They're on their way. They stopped to be alone for a while," Esme interjected.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll find them and bring them back." I flew out the back door, searching for them with my visions without breaking my stride. They weren't far—only about fifty miles—and my vampire speed could reach them quickly. I raced to intercept them.

Another vision flashed of Bella, outside, before she went black. She had decided what to tell Jacob, I assumed. I could not see Edward; I guessed he'd been with Jacob in the vision. I knew they would be fine.

"Em, Rose," I acknowledged my brother and sister.

They halted, concern written on their faces. "What's up?" Emmett demanded.

I frowned in distaste when I saw their designer clothing. They were dirty and had been a little ruined running through the forest. I sighed, remembering that Bella was not the only one who would do that. Rosalie usually kept them in good shape, but Emmett often destroyed them while fighting bears.

I looked up and gave them a calm smile. "It's nothing. Actually, Bella's human life has been revealed," I explained, starting to chuckle at the memory. "I know, I know. You're surprised, and you want to know about her human life."

"How did you—" but I cut her off impatiently, knowing her question.

"I found these books about her human life, and Bella has allowed us to read them aloud."

Emmett squealed and jumped up like a kid on Christmas. I scowled at him, remembering what Bella had said. "Yay!" he smiled. "I want to know!"

"Emmett, please keep it down. We're almost to the house now, and Bella will hear. She also mentioned that she has the right to kick you out if you make any jokes about her." And Edward will help her, I added mentally.

"Aww!" he whined, but from his tone I surmised that he would try to respect Bella's wishes.

"Emmett, you're acting like a baby. Man up," Rose joked with him playfully. She smacked his arm.

Although Emmett didn't even flinch and he just laughed instead, he stopped embarrassing himself.

I resisted the urge to elbow him in the ribs, leading them into the house and into the living room instead. They followed silently.

I made a face at Emmett. "Sit!" I ordered, pointing to the sofa. I crossed my arms over my chest in a demanding way. "And stay there for the duration of the reading… unless Bella or Edward asks you otherwise. I can't be sure; right now they don't have any plans on kicking you out. But that could change, so be careful."

"He can stay, Alice. Don't worry." Bella smiled at me, already in her place.

"Emmett!" Esme admonished. "Have you made so many people embarrassed, that none can ever trust you anymore?" Her eyes narrowed accusingly.

Emmett lowered his head slightly in shame as Nessie let out a giggle at the sight of her uncle being reprimanded. Bella patted her head tenderly.

Jacob eyed me anxiously. "If we're going to start, let's. I haven't got all day; I have to attend to my pack."

I handed Edward the thick book and sat down between him and Jasper. His arms encircled my body and I leaned into him, comfortable. Edward smirked at me.

Bella took an unnecessarily deep breath. "Begin, Edward," she encouraged.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Nessie, Bella, and I collectively grinned at him in support. Jacob, Rose, and Emmett watched Edward with looks of irritation and impatience.

Edward squared his shoulders. "Preface," he read.

"Really? Preface? That's all?" Jacob interjected. "So what's the punch line of this… this _gathering_ you put today?"

"Lighten up, Jacob. We're all serious here, so wait for Edward to continue," Esme chided.

Emmett laughed heartily, earning a poke in the ribs from Rosalie. "Ouch," he whimpered.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "You can just sit all day and mess around, or whatever you're doing. That's fine. I'm perfectly happy to read this with just Bella and Nessie. Without any of you," he reminded us, entwining his hand with Bella's.

Rosalie sighed and glanced at him apologetically.

"Preface," Edward began again. The family smiled at him.

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up – School has thrown off my sleep schedule. Plus I'm lazy.**

**A shout out to my friends in real life Greentigerr and Atalanta123 – they hate Twilight, but if you are a Transformers fan, read their stories. Also to wonderstruckx – one of my best friends ever. Love you, girl.**

**I have a question for you reviewers – which POV do you like best? Which one should I write more of? If I made any mistakes or if you have any questions, feel free to ask or let me know. I promise to reply to your reviews.**

**And finally, if you ask me to do so in your review, I'd love to review your story in return. Just make sure you mention which story if you have a preference.**

**Review!**

**~Kiki**


End file.
